BétaTest
by CCM - Blinded Watcher
Summary: Un petit OS qui se situ dans l'univers de StarTrek et qui raconte la discussion un peu étrange d'une enseigne avec le capitaine Kirk... (Je suis nulle pour les résumés ! Ceci est juste un moment particulier sorti tout droit de mon imagination :)


_Après beaucoup d'hésitation, je me suis dit que ces quelques pages ne pouvaient quant même pas rester dans un placard..._

 _En ce moment je lit beaucoup de Fanfics StarTrek (et oui, j'ai des périodes comme ça, où je fais des fixettes sur certains fandoms...;) et j'ai fini par écrire cet OS, tout droit sortie de mon imagination étrange. J'y introduit un OC, car je n'arrive pas à écrire autrement qu'en confrontant l'univers originel à un personnage que j'ai conçu et que je peux donc adapter à ma sauce._

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de yaoi mais il y aura ici des sentiments supposés entre Jim et Spock._

 _J'ai aussi pas mal de doutes quant à mon talent d'écriture alors j'espère que le rendu ne sera pas trop désagréable à lire._

 _Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla et sans plus attendre, voici l'histoire..._

 _Note du 15/01/16: J'ai relu et corrigé certaines fautes que je n'avais pas vu ( au passage, merci à Maziedu pour son commentaire à ce sujet :) j'espère donc que la lecture sera plus fluide._

* * *

 **BétaTest**

Shira n'avait jamais été une fille très patiente.

Contrairement à presque tout le reste de sa famille, elle était de nature caractérielle plutôt impulsive et renfermée. Un paradoxe qui en faisait quelqu'un de constamment renfrogné et emporté, tempérament qu'elle semblait partager uniquement avec sa grand-mère maternelle. Pourtant elle parvenait généralement à conserver son calme ainsi qu'un contrôle relatif sur elle-même et surtout sur son esprit, comme elle avait appris à le faire au cours des quelques années de sa vie passées sur la planète natal de son père.

Malgré tout, il était des situations où garder son sang-froid relevait du miracle – ou bien d'une force de volonté dont seul sont capables les gens désespérés. Comme c'était le cas maintenant pour quasiment tous les membres d'équipage présents sur la passerelle au moment où le Capitaine et son Second _s'engueulaient_. Oui, le mot convenait parfaitement d'après Shira pour désigner cet échange tendu et agressif qui semblait plonger le reste de la pièce dans un silence quasi religieux, personne n'osant interrompre le débat de peur de risquer les foudres des deux officiers supérieurs.

James T. Kirk et le commandeur Spock se faisait face, l'un semblant parfaitement impassible – malgré que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche soient aiguisés comme des lames de rasoirs, taillés par sa logique –, l'autre contenant difficilement sa rage de ne pas parvenir à faire valoir son point de vue auprès de son vis-à-vis complètement stoïque. L'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'eux semblait glaciale et contaminait littéralement leur entourage, empêchant quiconque d'intervenir.

Cette situation n'était du reste pas la première du même genre à se produire. Il en avait eu lieux plusieurs en seulement quelques semaines après le départ de l'Entreprise, et leur fréquence avait tendance à augmenter d'avantage encore ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord, assignée comme assistante pilote sur la passerelle pour son premier poste en tant qu'enseigne fraîchement diplômée, Shira avait senti les tensions grimper inexorablement entre les deux plus hauts gradés. Elle avait presque tout de suite su que cette première affectation serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour elle, comme pour le reste de l'équipe qui avait à subir ces dialogues pénibles quotidiennement.

Cependant, de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène, et qui avaient déjà pu être témoins d'éclats similaires auparavant, la jeune femme était sans doute la seule à en connaître la véritable cause.

Tout le monde pensait surement que le Capitaine et son Premier Officier était en désaccord en raison de leurs différentes façons de penser qui, jusque-là, s'étaient pourtant équilibrées plutôt efficacement. Leurs proches éventuels devaient comprendre qu'une raison plus personnelle, liée à leur relation plus si amicale que ça, était en cause de leur comportement conflictuel. _Ils ont raison d'une certaine manière_ , avait songé la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçu. _Si seulement ils savaient vraiment…_

Parfois, être capable de capter les émotions des gens avait du bon. D'autres fois, et bien… c'était tout simplement insupportable.

« Mais embrassez-vous, qu'on en finisse. » rala intérieurement Shira en poussant un soupir de frustration, penchée au-dessus des écrans de contrôle secondaires.

Il y eu un bref silence dans la conversation derrière elle.

« Avez-vous dit quelque chose, enseigne ? »

La voix calme et neutre du Commandeur, aussi acérée qu'un pic de glace. La jeune femme sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait dû marmonner à voix haute. En oubliant que les Vulcains possédaient une ouïe anormalement développée. Et zut !

Une légère inspiration pour calmer la pointe de stress, et maîtriser son énervement.

« Rien qui mérite d'être répété, monsieur. » répondit-elle, les dents serrées, sans lever les yeux de sa console. Puis elle ajouta plus bas, faisant un effort pour que les mots quittent sa bouche : « Veuillez m'excuser. »

Faire preuve de respect dans une situation où la personne concernée lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis plus de dix minutes était pour elle une torture ! Cependant elle le faisait pour éviter de s'attirer un avertissement pour mauvaise conduite. Elle en avait assez eu avec sa réputation exécrable à l'Académie. Bien qu'il faille avouer que c'était une notoriété entièrement méritée : se comporter de façon agressive avec certains camarades et professeurs n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Si Lina avait été là, elle aurait sans doute agit pour l'empêcher de s'emporter. Son amie Orionne avait un don pour arriver à la calmer et Shira regrettait presque qu'elle se trouve en ce moment sur le pont six à effectuer des relevés scientifiques.

Heureusement, le Vulcain n'insista pas et personne d'autre ne fit de remarque sur ce petit aparté hors mis le Capitaine, qui se permit d'en faire un reproche à son officier.

« Spock ! Ne cherchez pas à changer de sujet ! »

Et les voilà repartis dans leur joute verbale destructrice. Décidément, la jeune femme aurait presque préféré se répéter de façon à ce que tout le monde entende sa première remarque pour que son intervention arrêt au moins le massacre. Seulement elle aurait alors provoqué publiquement ses deux supérieurs, ce qui était évidemment hors de question. Elle était impulsive mais pas suicidaire tout de même !

Elle supporta donc encore un quart d'heure la conversation emportée des deux hommes avant qu'ils n'y mettent eux-mêmes fin sans parvenir à un réel compromis, tous deux vraisemblablement à cours d'argument. Une ambiance lourde tomba alors sur la passerelle, accentuant le malaise qui régnait désormais comme une présence à laquelle il faudrait surement s'habituer.

Shira souffla. Elle avait la certitude, grâce à son don, que personne ne supporterait cette situation encore très longtemps sans explications, ou représailles. Elle la première avait envie de se débarrasser du conflit inutile des deux hommes qui pesait sur le moral de tout le monde et commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. Mais si elle voulait résoudre ça il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen d'y parvenir que la violence.

La seule solution, elle le savait, aurait été de faire prendre conscience à chacun de ses deux supérieurs de l'absurdité de leur conflit. Elle n'avait cependant jamais été douée pour fournir des explications et ne le serait sans doute jamais. De plus, comme le lui avait un jour fait remarquer sa mère après une énième dispute qu'elle avait eu avec un de ses camarades de classe, s'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres n'était pas tolérable.

Pourtant, pour sa santé mentale, ainsi que pour les nerfs du reste du personnel d'équipage et la paix intérieure des deux hommes, elle allait devoir tenter quelque chose.

Qui avait dit que naître à moitié Bétazoïde dotée d'un sens aigu de l'Empathie était chose facile ?...

 **XXXX**

Shira était rendue à l'infirmerie pour demander des cachets suite à l'incident survenu plus tôt, dans l'espoir d'apaiser son mal de tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa, avec surprise et une immédiate pointe de contrariété, le capitaine Kirk qui avait apparemment eu l'idée de venir chercher du soutient, et peut être aussi inconsciemment un peu de réconfort, auprès de son médecin chef et ami, le docteur McCoy. La jeune femme avait remarqué, en seulement quelques semaines de service, que ces deux-là partageait un lien privilégier de confidents, malgré leur façon de se parler un peu rude.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de les entendre pour saisir la teneur de leur conversation. Les émotions qu'elle percevait des deux hommes lui suffisaient amplement à déduire de quoi il retournait. Ça commençait par un S, était continuellement impassible - en apparence seulement, elle le savait - et avait des oreilles pointues. Shira poussa un énième soupir et se mit à regretter la première fois que son contrôle sur ses aptitudes Empathiques lui avait échappé à bord du vaisseau. Ce qu'elle avait perçu lui avait pourtant semblé si beau, et si fragile à la fois. Elle en aurait rougi si elle en avait encore été au stade de ses douze ans, où elle n'était pas capable de différencier le ressenti des autres du sien. Et si une myriade d'autres émotions telles que le doute, la honte, la peur, l'appréhension, et la souffrance n'étaient pas venues entacher ces sentiments si forts.

À présent, elle s'ouvrait régulièrement, souvent contre son gré, à la tempête furieuse qui faisait rage dans l'esprit des deux individus, détruisant peu à peu l'affection incroyable qu'ils avaient pourtant l'un pour l'autre. Cette progression néfaste de leurs émotions avaient fini par affecter aussi la jeune femme qui, si elle s'efforçait de rester distante, était loin d'être insensible au malheur de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Pourtant, l'éthique voulait qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Déjà que voir certaines choses dans l'esprit des gens n'était pas moralement acceptable, ne pas les garder pour soi lorsqu'on les avait vues était encore bien pire. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, ni fait, jusqu'à présent pour intervenir dans cette affaire.

Toutefois ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça si à chaque fois que les deux hommes se voyaient ils réduisaient un peu plus leurs chances de prendre conscience un jour des sentiments l'un de l'autre. Continuant ainsi à les étouffer et à les transformer en quelque chose qui serait, au final, désastreux pour eux comme pour le bon fonctionnement du reste de l'équipage.

C'est forte de ce raisonnement. Et aussi un peu poussée par son impulsivité naturelle et son tempérament à risque, que Shira se décida finalement à approcher son supérieur dans un moment de solitude.

Le Capitaine s'était isolé suite à sa conversation avec Bones pour réfléchir. C'est donc dans l'une des salles de jeux inutilisées et actuellement déserte, accoudé au bar artificiel auquel il était en train de siroter un verre d'alcool ambré que la jeune femme le rejoignit. S'approchant discrètement avec hésitation, peu désireuse d'être renvoyée, insultée ou humiliée à cause de l'humeur massacrante de l'homme, mais déterminée à en finir avec cette histoire qu'elle jugeait aussi agaçante que désespérément passionnée.

Après quelques secondes de silence immobile à quelques mètres du blond assis sur son tabouret, elle se racla finalement la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le capitaine Kirk tourna les yeux vers elle pour voir qui était venu le déranger dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il mit un peu de temps avant d'identifier l'enseigne nouvellement affectée qu'il avait très peu observé sur la passerelle. Malgré qu'elle y soit presque toujours en même temps que lui depuis le début des trois semaines de voyage.

Elle avait l'air jeune, 22 ans peut-être ? De taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns plutôt ébouriffés, retenus par un bandeau qui couvrait ses oreilles et rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle n'avait à priori rien de marquant si ce n'étaient ses yeux d'un vert profond, brillants de façon intense et légèrement inquisitrice. Elle se tenait néanmoins en retrait et ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher avant qu'il ne lui en donne la permission.

Il le fit, après avoir déduit de sa présence qu'elle avait vraisemblablement quelque chose à lui dire.

Lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher malgré sa contrariété évidente, Shira fit quelques pas de plus pour se retrouver à hauteur de son supérieur. Là elle se tint quelques secondes en silence, tâchant d'ordonner les pensées agitées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase correcte. Encore moins une argumentation cohérente.

Ce qu'elle avait à annoncer était délicat. Elle s'apprêtait à transgresser les règles morales qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du règlement interne de Starfleet. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle en ressentait le besoin. Cette proximité, propre à son don d'Empathie, qu'elle partageait avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient et qu'elle devait s'efforcer de refouler en permanence, était pour elle une sorte de malédiction. C'était son fardeau, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait appris à le contrôler. Pas cette fois cependant. Cette fois-ci elle refusait d'ignorer ce qui se passait.

« Capitaine. » finit-elle par dire alors que son vis-à-vis, qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour la presser de s'expliquer. « Je requière la permission de parler librement. »

Sa demande sembla surprendre l'homme, qui la fixa un instant de ses yeux profondément bleus, la sondant comme s'il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait à lui déclarer, et de juger si cela en valait ou non la peine. La jeune femme se raidit quelque peu face à ce regard scrutateur, mais elle tenta de rester impassible, fièrement campée sur sa position.

« Accordé ». Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Shira sentit ses épaules se détendre, comme si un poids venait de leur être enlevé. Elle avait franchi la première étape avec succès. Le plus dur était maintenant à venir.

« Monsieur. » commença-t-elle donc, sans être sûre de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, mais convaincue qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. «Je ne vous connais pas très bien. » une pause. « À vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sensée vous connaître en dehors de votre rôle de capitaine et ce que je voudrais vous dire sort clairement du cadre professionnel et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment vous l'annoncer mais je pense… non, en fait, je suis sûre… je… en fait…»

Et la voilà qui s'emmêlait magistralement dans des propos incohérents. Elle l'avait redouté. Sa propre sensibilité l'avait une fois de plus poussée à faire quelque chose de stupide. Si elle continuait ainsi il allait se méprendre, il allait refuser de l'écouter, il allait la congédier et elle ne pourrait plus l'approcher sans passer pour une dérangée. Non ! Elle refusait de voir les choses se terminer ainsi. Il en allait de son propre bien-être, ainsi que celui de ses deux supérieurs, et de la tranquillité de son quart de travail, tout comme du moral de toute l'équipe de la passerelle. Il fallait que ça cesse !

« Je suis à moitié Bétazoïde. » finit-elle par lâcher en plantant résolument son regard mi gêné mi énervé dans celui de son interlocuteur. Elle l'interrompit d'un geste autoritaire avant qu'il puisse lui faire part de son incompréhension. « Non. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi continuer. »

Une inspiration, le calme, et enfin : le concret.

« Mon patrimoine génétique me permet de pratiquer couramment l'Empathie. J'ignore si vous savez de quoi je parle, mais j'imagine que vous l'avez déjà entendu à propos des gens de mon… espèce. »

Elle se tut une seconde pour aviser sa réaction et vit qu'il hochait légèrement la tête. Il savait donc. Ça allait lui faciliter les choses s'il comprenait d'où est-ce qu'elle tenait ses informations. Même si ça lui vaudrait probablement d'être renvoyée pour avoir utilisé son aptitude mentale sur lui sans avoir pu lui demander sa permission.

« Je peux percevoir les émotions des êtres vivants qui m'entourent. C'est… quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait. » Cet aveu la fit grimacer de honte mais elle refoula la contrariété que cela engendrait. Le préciser allégerait peut-être la sanction qu'elle encourait.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de l'homme s'assombrir elle sut qu'il avait cependant commencé à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et que cela n'allait par lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout ! Elle se mit à douter. Puis…

« J'ai ressenti vos émotions. » confirma-t-elle sans ambiguïté, assumant sa faute avant de vouloir s'en empêcher. « Ainsi que celles du commandeur Spock. » ajouta-elle rapidement pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle put voir plusieurs expressions passer sur le visage de son vis-à-vis mais refusa de laisser son esprit s'ouvrir une fois de plus pour les déchiffrer. Ses yeux lui suffisaient clairement à identifier la colère, mêlée d'une pointe d'inquiétude vite dissimulée, suivit de près par de la surprise et aussi un peu de stupéfaction.

« Je sais que, théoriquement, les Vulcains n'éprouvent pas ce genre de chose mais, si vous voulez mon avis, cette prétention de leur part est quand même assez surfaite. Et je crois savoir que vous vous en doutez également. »

Il ne dit rien, n'acquiesça pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle l'avait déjà senti.

« Que cherchez-vous à me dire exactement. » demanda finalement l'homme dont le regard s'était quelque peu fait menaçant.

Shira se tut. Le moment semblait venu. Pourtant, au lieu de poursuivre calmement ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle déclara soudain :

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, quand je suis venu vous voir, j'avais l'intention de vous crier dessus pour me décharger de toute la frustration que je ressens depuis que j'ai pris mon poste et que vous ne cessez de vous enguirlander avec votre second juste sous mon nez. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Son agacement, ainsi que sa méfiance, semblant augmenter brusquement de façon significative à la mention de ces incidents.

« Je n'en ait pas le droit et je n'en ait de toute façon plus envie maintenant. Tout ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est prendre vos deux têtes d'aveugles inconscients et les cogner l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux ! »

L'exclamation et la soudaine colère contenue dans la voix de la jeune femme désemparèrent quelque peu le capitaine. Quand à Shira, elle s'était contenue jusqu'à présent mais son agacement envers la situation et envers elle-même pour ne pas parvenir à trouver simplement la solution avait finalement raison de sa fragile maîtrise.

« Ça fait trois semaines que je suis à bord et trois semaines que vous passez votre temps à vous engueulez, de façon, certes, professionnelle, mais désagréable quand même pour tous ceux qui vous entendent et qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour vous calmer. En plus je suis pratiquement sûre d'être la seule à avoir compris ce qui se passait à cause de cette foutue Empathie. » Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et continua en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai aucun droit de m'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens et cela même si je ressent accidentellement leurs émotions. Je ne devrais pas non plus m'énerver, je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un membre de Starfleet. Mais je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer pour me sortir ça de la tête si je ne vous en parle pas maintenant. Je suis prête à oublier ce que j'ai vu. Mais pour ça il faut d'abord que je vous le dise. »

Encore une pause. Elle s'estima un instant heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas encore coupé la parole pour réprimander son ton emporté.

« Vous aimez Spock. »

Elle s'interdit de prêter attention au blêmissement immédiat qui décolora le visage du capitaine, ni à son propre embarras. Si elle renonçait maintenant, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Et il vous aime. » affirma-t-elle donc à la place avec certitude. « Faites en ce que vous voulez mais par pitié, cessez de vous mentir et de vous comporter comme des crétins bornés et soit-disant insensibles. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. Un silence pesant qui sembla s'éterniser tandis que les deux se livraient à un combat de regard presque plus explicite que tout ce qui avait pu être dit jusque-là. Shira laissa voir tout son agacement, sa colère, son manque de contrôle, ainsi que son profond désir d'aider qui l'avait poussé à se jeter droit vers les ennuis. Kirk exprima quant à lui son entêtement, sa rage d'être ainsi remis en place, sa culpabilité et son agacement d'avoir été découvert, son incrédulité face à la réciprocité annoncée de ses sentiments et aussi, derrière tout cela, une infime pointe d'espoir à l'idée que ça puisse être vrai.

« Je ne vous connais pas. » répéta Shira au bout d'un temps indéterminé. « Et je ne vous jugerais pas. »

« Alors pourquoi être venu me dire ça ? » questionna l'homme d'un ton neutre qui ne reflétait aucune de ses violentes émotions.

« Par ce que… » hésita soudain la jeune femme. Parler aux autres de leurs sentiments était bien plus facile que de parler des siens... « Parce que j'en avais marre de cette ambiance tendue sur la passerelle. Parce que vos éclats mettent à mal mon contrôle sur le blocage de ma perception empathique. » fini-t-elle par avouer.

…

« Et parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez souffrir de la sorte alors que j'avais la possibilité de faire quelque chose. » _même quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel que de venir offenser mon supérieur._ N'ajouta t-elle pas en baissant légèrement a tête.

« Je suis venu vous en parler à vous parce que je ne pense pas que monsieur Spock aurait accepté de s'entendre dire d'une inconnue qu'elle pouvait sentir ses émotions, alors qu'il est clairement tabou pour lui d'en avoir.» précisa-t-elle néanmoins.

Après quelques instants de plus, Kirk hocha lentement la tête. Cependant, son expression sombre avait refait son apparition.

« Et vous pensiez que me mettre au courant de la réciprocité supposée des sentiments de Sp- de mon Second allait permettre aux choses de s'arranger. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il soupira. Puis sembla subitement réfléchir, avant d'hésiter. Il se retourna vers le bar, saisit à nouveau le verre qu'il avait délaissé durant la conversation et le vida d'une traite.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, vous ne me connaissez pas. » Il pivota à nouveau vers elle pour pouvoir la regarder, l'air toujours dur. « Je suis capitaine. Et même si ce que vous avez dit était vrai, sans tenir compte de la façon dont vous vous y êtes prise, les choses ne pourront jamais changer. »

Ces paroles résignées et presque amer suscitèrent une nouvelle réaction de la part de Shira, qui jusque-là s'était contentée de laisser parler la frustration.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise, sans plus s'embarrasser de considération hiérarchique.

« Parce qu'il ne me dira jamais ce que vous m'avez dit et qu'il refusera même de l'exprimer à cause de sa culture et aussi du règlement. Et parce que je ne prendrais pas le risque que cet état de fait puisse compromette plus encore mon équipage et notre amitié. »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire. » répliqua la jeune femme, butée. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement essayer de lui en parler avant de déclarer forfait ? »

Il lui lança un regard à la fois brillant et irrité. Il avait visiblement décider lui aussi de laisser la hiérarchie de côté durant ces quelques minutes. Peut-être pas de façon totalement volontaire d'ailleurs. Il y consentait parce qu'il était intelligent et qu'il savait que cette fille avait compris et qu'elle n'irait sans doute rien répéter vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait avant, malgré qu'elle sache.

« Parce que, même s'il y avait une chance pour que ça se passe bien, ce ne serait pas… ce ne serait pas… acceptable ! »

« Depuis quand les conventions vous empêche-t-elles de faire ce dont vous avez envie ? »

Le sérieux de Shira donnait du poids à ces mots, mais il la foudroya du regard pour avoir une fois de plus lut à travers ses émotions. Elle ne chercha pas à s'en excuser, cette fois. Ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous conscience de vos sentiments pour votre Second ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et je vous interdit de le lire dans mon esprit.» répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne peux pas lire votre esprit, seulement vos émotions. Et si je vous le demande, c'est parce que je ne suis pas capable de le savoir autrement. Cela dit, ça ne semble pas être très récent, puisque vous n'en avez plus honte. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans cesser de le dévisager avec une expression plus tranquille, dénuée de la colère qu'elle ressentait avant. Elle avait maintenant l'air plus intrigué et compatissant qu'autre chose.

« Le commandeur Spock, lui, en souffre. Il aura sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps, et de votre aide pour assumer ce qu'il ressent. Mais ce ne sera pas impossible. Et ce sera sans doute mieux pour lui, comme pour vous.»

Le Capitaine se passa subitement une main dans les cheveux, geste qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire lorsqu'il tâchait de recouvrer son calme où de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Je ne vous connais pas. » répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois. « Mais je pense que vous méritez de pouvoir assumer vos sentiments. Vous en avez la force. » ajouta t-elle avec sincérité.

« J'ai l'impression désagréable qu'au contraire, vous me connaissez trop bien. » lâcha Jim tout aussi franchement.

« Peut-être un peu, à cause de l'Empathie. » précisa Shira en esquissant pour la première fois un sourire furtif d'excuse. « Puis-je me retirer ? Je crois que je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire maintenant. »

Il acquiesça.

 **XXXX**

Lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la pièce plongée dans l'ombre et que la porte de la cloison coulissa à nouveau dans son dos, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être tiré d'affaire, il y aurait sans doute un avertissement à propos de son manque de respect durant la conversation de la part du capitaine, mais ce qu'elle avait perçu avant de partir lui permettait au moins d'affirmer qu'il y avait eu du progrès.

Elle ne s'en félicita pas, ne s'attribua aucun mérite dans la réflexion sérieuse du capitaine ni dans sa décision.

Le lendemain, au grand soulagement de la plupart des membres de l'équipe en poste, il n'y eut aucune dispute entre les deux hommes qui dirigeaient la passerelle.

Shira ne sut pas s'ils avaient discuté mais les émotions apaisées qu'elles s'autorisa à capter lui firent penser qu'en tout cas, quelque chose de bien s'était finalement passé entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de l'homme assis sur son fauteuil de commandement, elle rencontra un regard pensif braqué sur elle, et la pointe de reconnaissance tempérée qu'elle y lut la fit sourire avec une chaleur.

Finalement, cette affectation ne serait peut-être pas si pénible qu'elle se l'était d'abord figurée.

* * *

 _Voili voilou, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur cet univers et je ne sais pas si le résultat est satisfaisant. A vous de me le dire ! (Je suis friande de commentaire et surtout des critiques constructives qui m'aident à améliorer mon écriture :)_

 _Merci d'avoir lut, et peut-être à une prochaine fois !_

 _CCM_

 _PS: si ça vous a plu, j'hésite à écrire une histoire dans l'univers StarTrek dont Shira serait la protagoniste principale. Vos retours détermineront sans doute mon choix. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de fautes d'orthographe !_


End file.
